Three of Hearts
by PurgatoryHeart
Summary: Auron and Braska finally make it to ZTU! There nothing more than friends, but what happens when you throw in Jecht to the mix! Things unsaid become reveled. AU, shonen ai, Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Of Hearts**

**Ch.1 Annoyance At First Sight**

"Maybe it won't be that bad. I mean at least were going to the same school." Braska noted, trying his best to cheer Auron up. Both Braska and Auron were 19 years old, and finally going to college. Auron had immediately become sick with nervousness when he got on board the aero plane with Braska. "Come on, Auron. Don't make such a big deal out of this." Braska said.

"It is a big deal! This is our first time ever leaving Bevelle! We're going to a foreign city, to a foreign school, and we don't even have the same room!" Auron cried out. He clamped a hand over his mouth, just as he turned green.

Braska handed over the blue bucket, right before Auron hurled. "Fell better?" He asked.

"No." Auron replied, rolling over.

"Maybe you'd feel better on the bed?" Braska suggested.

"Honestly, I don't think me being on the bed or the floor will make much of a difference." Auron said as he curled up with a pillow on the floor.

"I'll go bring you some cool water. Don't move around too much, okay." Braska said, not waiting for a reply. As Auron heard the click of the door, he completely ignored what Braska told him and switched on the TV. He flipped through the channels, stopping on a Zanarkand blitz game.

The Zanarkand Abes were playing the Al bhed Psyches. So far, the Abes were winning. It was typical, really. The Zanarkand Abes were the best blitz ball team Spira had ever seen. The Al bhed were nowhere near on the Abes level. As of yet, no one could beat them. One of the Abes caught Auron's attention.

He wore black shorts with a yellow and red flame design on the bottom left pant leg. His hair was tied back into a ponytail with a red bandana over it. His chest had a big letter "J" on it with a few scars marring it. The way he showed off all over the sphere pool and bullied the other team annoyed Auron. He hated arrogant people. Braska walked into the room with a compress filled with ice and glass of water.

"Oh, are you feeling better?" He asked, approaching Auron.

"Well, I can't puke anymore, if that's what you're asking. Nothing left to throw up." Auron said.

Braska just shook his head.

"I figured you had a headache from throwing up so much, so I brought you an aspirin." Braska replied, giving the aspirin over to Auron. Auron gratefully took the aspirin along with the water.

"Thanks." Auron said, looking up at Braska.

He stared at the small television set. "What are you watching?" Braska asked.

"Blitz ball, obviously." Auron said, sarcastically. Braska smiled.

"Amazing you can still make jokes when you nearly puked your guts up." Braska said.

"I try." Auron replied, lying down.

Braska just shook his head, placing the compress on Auron's forehead.

"You know, I'm not sick." Auron said, even though the coolness felt good across his warm head.

"Yeah, sure. You should rest some. We still got about an hour before we hit Zanarkand air." Braska suggested.

Auron just nodded and curled up with his pillow.

About two hours later, Braska and Auron were at the entrance to ZTU's main building. The whole entire campus looked nothing like Bevelle. The buildings were tall and close together, where as in Bevelle they were two story buildings and spread out.

Auron gulped. It was a good thing he had nothing left to puke.

"Come on." Braska said, leading the way into the main office. The inside definitely didn't look anything like the outside. The ceiling was low, and the school colors were splayed across every plasma screen.

"Plasma screen TV's? How can they afford that?!" Auron whispered.

All the expensive equipment and furniture in one room made him feel small and insignificant. Braska approached the front desk where a woman sat typing at a computer.

"Where can we get our schedules?" Braska asked. The woman looked up from the computer.

"And who might you be?" She asked, her fingers poised over her keyboard.

"Braska Hajime and this is Auron Nishida. We just got here from Bevelle." Braska said, politely.

"One moment. Let me pull up your names." She said, beginning to type at a rapid pace. "First year at ZTU?"

"Yeah."

"Here you go. You both know how to get to your dorms?" Braska and Auron looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Alright, look. Your dorms close by. Just exit this building and take a left. The building next to this one is the dorm you'll be staying in. On the first floor." She said, referring to Braska.

"You'll be staying farther down by the sphere pool. There's a building right in front of the pool. It's red, yellow, and black so you shouldn't miss it. Your room is on the third floor. Your exact rooms are on this paper, okay? If you get lost along the way don't hesitate to ask someone. Anymore questions?" The woman asked, with a cheery voice. Braska shook his head, thanked the lady, and left without another word.

Once they exited the building, Auron sighed.

"Still nervous?" Braska asked him. Auron just nodded. He would still have a ways to go.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Braska asked.

Auron just shook his head. "No, I've gotta find it myself. You go get settled in." Auron said, as he walked off in the direction of the sphere pool.

If it weren't for campus police Auron would've never found the damn building. The lady back at the main office wasn't specific enough. The sphere pool was in the back of a bunch of red, yellow, and black buildings! Auron wanted to go back and curse that stupid girl, but he got lost in the maze. So, now here he was in the stair well of the building where his room was in. Getting up the stairs however was a completely different matter all on its own.

He struggled up the stairs with his bags, thinking 3B the whole time.

_Why'd I have to be on the third floor?_ Auron asked himself.

Auron stumbled, and dropped one of his bags. He leaned against the wall and groaned, staring down at the lost bag.

"Need any help?" Someone's gruff voice asked. Auron looked up to see a guy in a oversized t-shirt with a red bandana and black shorts looking down at him. Even though his shirt was big on him, his muscles were clearly visible. Auron recognized him from TV.

"You're a blitz ball player, aren't you?" Auron asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm on the Zanarkand University blitz ball team. My names Jecht Miyagusuku. You are?" Jecht said, with a grin. He was still young, but traces of a gotee could be seen around his mouth.

"Auron Nishida. I, uh, just transferred here." He replied.

"Do you want my help?" Jecht asked again, looking at Auron's bags.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you." Auron said, handing Jecht one of his duffel bags. He grabbed the other bag that fell from his grip earlier as Jecht waited.

"What room are you in?" Jecht asked, pushing open the stair well door.

"Umm, 3B."

"No shit! That's my room." Jecht said, surprised. He had that room to himself for a year, and now he had a roommate.

"Where'd you transfer in from?" Jecht asked, striking up conversation.

"I'm from Bevelle. This is my first time coming to a new city, so I'm a little overwhelmed." Auron replied.

"Oh, yeah. Well, if you need anything all you have to do is ask. Although, don't ask those jerks by the sphere pool. There just gonna give you trouble because your new here." Jecht said, as they reached their dorm room. Jecht slid his key card in the door and pushed it open. The room was surprisingly neat, and even had a clean linen scent in the air.

"The bed by the window is yours. You have a key card, right?" Jecht said, placing Auron's bag on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then come and go as you please because I gotta get to blitz practice. See ya!" Jecht said, leaving. Auron waved back as he dropped his other bags on the floor.

_Well, that wasn't so bad_, Auron thought.

Classes hadn't started yet, so Braska and Auron had some time to hang out before the next week. They met at a popular pizza parlor called 'Danny's Pizza', across the street from campus. It was Thursday so it was crowded and noisy, but neither minded.

"Did you meet your roommate?" Braska asked.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. He's a blitz ball player." Auron said, sipping some coke.

"My roommate's a bit quite. He's polite, but he seems like the type who lets people push him around a lot." Braska said.

"What the hell are they playing?" Auron said, referring to the music.

"Why? Don't like Zanarkand music?" Someone said next to Auron. When he looked up, he saw a guy sneering down at him.

"Huh?" Auron replied, caught off guard.

"I said--''

"I think you should leave us alone." Braska interjected, glaring at him. The young man glared back.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?! Do you know who I am?" He said, his voice rising in anger.

"No, and I really don't care. So, will you please leave." Braska replied, standing.

Auron gulped. He could feel the tension coming off the two, and he knew just by the way Braska's jaw clenched that there was gonna be a fight. The young man laughed. Four more other guys, all agile and strong looking stood behind him.

"No, I don't think I want to leave. You on the other hand should--''

"Just shut up and piss off, Tony." A gruff voice said, behind the five. The one named Tony spun around infuriated.

"Who the hell said that?!" Tony yelled, angrily.

"Who do you thinks got the balls enough to talk down to a bunch of little shits like you?" Jecht said, stepping forward. He grinned at Tony daring him to say something.

"Jecht…" Auron said, in relief.

Tony turned back to Braska and said, "This isn't over, outsider. You just got lucky this time." And left with his tail between his legs in a hurry with his cohorts.

Auron sighed, glad to be able to avoid a confrontation. "Jecht. Thank you." Auron said, grateful.

"No biggy. Those guys are always looking for an excuse to fight. Their always sitting on the side lines because of their temper." Jecht said, squeezing into the seat by the window next to Auron.

"So, there blitz ball players?" Auron said, unconsciously leaning into Jecht.

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way, next time don't try to start anything. It's bad business for Danny here." Jecht said, talking to Braska. He turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"Well, nothing would have happened if it weren't for those muscle heads trying to bully Auron." Braska replied, almost yelling.

"And aggravating the situation is going to make it any better." Jecht said, putting an arm around Auron's shoulder's. Auron himself didn't even notice. He was too focused on why Braska was so upset. Braska clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth.

"Forget it. I'm leaving." Braska said, leaving the parlor.

"Ah, Braska wait! Where are you going?" Auron said, jumping up.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Jecht said, with a grin.

It was annoyance at first sight.

Braska should actually be happy that Jecht stepped in when he did, but he just rubbed him the wrong way.

The way he moved...

The way he squeezed into the seat next to Auron...

The way he put his arm around Auron, and how Auron leaned into his touch!

It all rubbed him the wrong way, and jealousy was the emotion that sparked to life inside him. He wouldn't let Auron be stolen away from him!

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, my fangirls, this is a yaoi! Or more correctly put, a Shouen Ai.

Yes, my fangirls, Auron is the Uki!

Yes, Braska and Jecht will fight over Auron. This wouldn't be Boy's Love if they didn't!

My inspiration that started this...I was in school reading a Yaoi at lunch with my friends. It was called after I win. Steamy? Not really. But i liked the concept, and i wanted to make my own with a few twists! AND I wanted to do a fic between Jecht, Auron, and Braska! Perfect oppertunity, right?!

Anyway, here it is!

The finished chapter of Three of Hearts!

Annoyance at First Sight!

R&R, PLZ!

Oh, yeah! Before i forget!

ZTU, get it?

Zanarkand Technical University! Lol!

I told my mom i wanted to go to ZTU and she said, "Where the Hell is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Of Hearts**

**Ch.2 Mortal Kombat!**

The week had passed with not so flying colors as Braska kept avoiding Auron, and Jecht became more friendlier. It was only natural that Auron become friends with Jecht. After all, he was his roommate. But Auron was worried about Braska. He hadn't seen him that entire week and now that classes were starting he couldn't find the time to even think about Braska. Before afternoon classes started, Auron finally bumped into Braska.

"Braska! Where have you been? I haven't seen you this entire week." Auron said, walking up to him.Braska looked up at him, and yawned. "Yeah, I've been busy." He replied, sitting in an empty seat next to Auron's desk.

"Really? What have you been up to?" Auron asked, sitting next to him.

"Nothing. Studying mostly. Hey, have you noticed anything about this school?" Braska said, changing the subject.

"Umm…notice something like what?" Auron replied.

"Like there's no girls here. This schools filled with guys…" Braska said, leaning into his chair.

"Oh…I hadn't noticed that. Wait! What are you talking about? There are women here." Auron said, looking around the room. He couldn't see any girls here, but he knew he saw some girls on campus.

"Yeah, all like thirty or forty-ish. All the women that are here are either staff members, or teachers." Braska said, smirking. Auron thought about that because Braska was right. He hadn't seen any women here that were their age.

"Whoa. I _really_ hadn't noticed. So, then how the hell are you supposed to get a girlfriend if this place has nothing but guys?" Auron asked. He wasn't at all concerned about getting a girlfriend, though. In fact, most of the time he was too busy studying that he didn't have time for a girl. Braska smiled. Auron was so utterly clueless that it was cute sometimes.

"Auron, you've heard about the birds and the bees, right?" Braska asked, staring off into space. Auron started at that. He'd never even thought about sex than in a more technical way as making babies. And he'd certainly never breached the subject with Braska! He'd turned red when Braska smirked at him.

"Well?"

"Of course, I know. I'm not stupid." Auron mumbled, looking away.

"Then you know about the birds, right?" Braska asked, making sure.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Auron questioned, glaring at Braska.

"If you separate the male and female sex, the separation will have no effect on the female gender. However, the male sex will soon be unable to differentiate between the two. I'm sure you know what happens next, Auron." Braska said, smirking. Auron rolled his eyes.

"And what does that have to do with this school?" Auron asked, annoyed.

"Well, Auron. Do you see any females around here the age of us males? No, and that's because this is an all male school. The same principal applies for us humans. So, don't be surprised if someone starts hitting on you." Braska said, turning to the front of his desk.

"Why would anybody want to hit on me?" Auron asked, leaning forward in his seat. Braska laughed. "

I don't want to answer that, yet. Don't worry. You'll find out soon, anyway." Braska said, looking away from Auron. He was beginning to see a whole new side of Auron he'd never seen before. Maybe, it was because his new found jealousy of Auron's roommate. Or maybe, it was because of something else. Whatever it was it didn't matter. At least not right now.

Students began filling into the class room as the school bell rang, and sat as the teacher began writing on the board. The last student to enter looked like he'd just woke up from bed. His uniform was messed up, and his hair hadn't been combed. Braska glared at the tanned figure as he made his way over to the empty desk next to Auron.

"Jecht, did you just wake up?" Auron asked as Jecht sat down.

"More like when did I not wake up. I haven't slept all night. Wake me when teach says something important." Jecht said, laying his head down on his desk, dozing off quickly.

By the end of the class, Jecht had missed the entire lecture. Auron tried to wake him multiple times, but Braska kept hounding him. "Auron! Just leave him already! He's not going to wake up!" Braska said, very annoyed. Auron huffed, glaring at Braska.

"What's the matter with you?! We can't just leave him." Auron said, shaking Jecht.

"Sure, we can. It's called moving away." Braska said, testily. Auron just glared at him, and continued to try and wake Jecht. "Forget it. If you won't come with me, than I'm leaving." Braska said, turning to walk away.

"Braska!" Auron yelled.

He frowned at having his friend walk away from him. He never use to be so mean. Jecht finally woke up after Braska, conveniently left. He rubbed at his eyes, smirking at Auron. "What'd I miss?" He asked, yawning. Auron smiled at him.

"If you know anything about binomials, than you didn't miss anything." Auron said, smiling.

Jecht rolled his eyes. "Like were ever gonna use any of that stuff. At least, I know I'm not." Jecht said, standing.

"What were you doing last night that had you so tired?" Auron asked, as they walked out of the class room together.

"I was helping Danny out after my blitz ball practice. I didn't quite get in after four." Jecht said, stretching. Auron looked up at Jecht.

"You missed your morning classes? You're going to have to make those up." Auron said, turning a corner.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff? Besides, it isn't like I don't know any of it. Anyway, let's change the subject. I'm sick of school." Jecht said, distastefully. He'd been in school for years, and he'd learned everything there was to learn by middle school. Anything else was just a bunch of bullshit.

"How about blitz ball? You're at least still going to your practice's?" Auron asked, looking at Jecht.

"Yes, unfortunately. Blitz ball is getting boring. There's no competition these days." Jecht said, groaning. Auron smiled.

"There's nothing about school that interests you, anymore?" Auron asked, as they walked out of the building. Jecht grinned.

"Well, there's one thing." He said.

"What is it?" Auron asked, looking at him.

"There's you." Jecht said, staring back at him.

Auron couldn't help the blush that crossed his face. "Wha-what?" Auron said, stuttering. He could feel his face burning up with embarrassment.

"Jeez, take it easy or your head's gonna explode." Jecht said, guiding Auron to the diner across the street.

"Um…was that a joke?" Auron asked, wanting to confirm.

"Nope. I'm serious. Why would that be a joke? I find you interesting." Jecht said, holding the door open to Danny's Pizza.

"O…k?" Auron said, not sure what to make of it. Jecht just smiled at him.

"I just think your interesting. Nothing more, okay. You don't have to get so defensive around me." Jecht said, sitting in a booth by the window. Auron sighed.

"Mind if I join you?" Braska said, to Auron's left.

"Braska! I thought you went back to your room." Auron said, moving over.

"Well, I didn't. I wanted to make sure you got back to your room alright." Braska said, sitting down.

"Oh, you didn't have to. I have Jecht with me." Auron said, not knowing what he really meant.

"Exactly." Braska replied, glaring at Jecht. Jecht leaned into his seat, giving Braska an assessing look. "You must be Auron's childhood friend. Nice to meet you." Jecht said.

"Likewise." Braska replied.

On the outside, it looked like a polite greeting, but between the two was a static tension that could set off a fight at a moment's notice. Jecht had been in enough fights to know how to piss a person off, and being nice to them would do just the trick. So, he continued to play mister nice guy, while Braska silently seethed in anger.

"So, Braska, how do you like ZTU so far? Is it what you imagined?" Jecht said, fiddling with a salt shaker.

"Not really. I expected more. This school's focused more on its blitz ball than on its education." Braska replied, sneering at Jecht. Jecht didn't fall for it. He knew Braska was calling him stupid, but he would be the last one laughing when all was said and done.

"Really? 'Cause I hear Bevelles schools don't have any extracurricular activities." Jecht said, playing with a straw now.

"You think there's such a thing as too much education?" Braska said, placing an arm around Auron's shoulder's.

"Yeah, I actually do. Too much education can result in drawbacks of memory, and built up stress." Jecht said, beginning to get annoyed at Braska's attitude. It was people like him that pissed him off so much. People that put education above everything else. People, that when you got a B on your report card freaked because it brought down your GPA by less than half a point. It was people like him, that made Jecht want to pummel until they didn't have another gray cell to even form a sentence with.

"That only happens to people that don't apply themselves." Braska said, glaring at Jecht.

"Maybe, those people don't see the relevance in working so hard for something they're not going to be in life." Jecht said, glaring back at him.

"And that's why we have so many more athletes, then doctors." Braska said, waving his hand in the air. Jecht laughed at him.

"Oh, yeah! Don't forget the crooked health care system where doctors get a raise every time they turn someone down potentially killing them in the long run." Jecht said, matter-of-factly.

"It's not like that everywhere!" Braska shouted.

"No, not everywhere. Just the four major cities in Spira. If you'll excuse me, I actually have blitz ball practice to attend to. See you later, Auron." Jecht said, as he got up to leave. Braska was so enraged that he didn't know why, but he got up and grabbed Jecht's arm. That was a bad move on his part. Jecht spun around, and twisted Braska's arm around his back. He pushed Braska away from him, hurting nothing but his dignity. Braska got up, all reason fleeing him for the moment, and charged Jecht. Before he knew what was happening, Auron's best friend and roommate were rolling around on the floor fighting. "Braska! Stop it!" Auron yelled, trying to break them up. Braska swung a fist towards Jechts jaw, but missed. Jecht was more experienced in fighting, and he pinned Braska beneath him. He punched him in the face so hard that Braska's head banged against the floor. He was stunned and couldn't move. Jecht stopped himself from punching Braska, again. Auron grabbed him in an attempt to stop him, but it was already done. Braska and Jecht glared at each other. Jecht got up, shaking his head.

"You're not worth beating." Jecht said, leaving. He wasn't trying to get on Auron's bad side. Although, that was a moot point now.

"What the hell was that?!" Auron yelled, as he helped Braska outside the diner. "What were you thinking? No, you weren't thinking! Why would you even try to start a fight with Jecht? What did he do to you?!" Auron demanded. Even though Braska was his best friend he was not acting like himself lately.

"Just forget about it." Braska said, walking away. Auron huffed.

"Braska! Just tell me what's wrong! I can't help if you don't talk to me." Auron argued.

"Arrgh! Just forget about! You wouldn't understand anyway!" Braska said as he ran away.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is chapter 2 to Three of Hearts.

I don't exactly like how this one came out becuase it's short and there's a lot of dialouge. Also, when i was righting the part about the birds and the bees, i heard somewhere that the male bird gender gets really horny sometimes that they start bangin' each other. I can't remember where i heard it from, but it just stuck with me. And for some reason it just reminds me of the Ururyu saying it from Bleach. (I pretty sure he never mentioned it though.)

Anywho, Read & Review please!

Tell me what ya think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Of Hearts**

**Ch.3 My Addiction To You**

After Braska had left, Auron walked back to his dorm. _Why? What's going on Braska?_ Auron thought.

Braska had said, that he wouldn't understand. But how could he understand if he didn't talk to him. It was seriously unexpected when he lashed out at Jecht like that. Now, he was going to have to apologize to Jecht for Braska's behavior.

Surprisingly, Jecht was laid out on his bed. He didn't have a shirt on and his pants weren't buttoned. He had oversized headphones on blaring out Slipknot's My Plague. To Auron, it looked like Jecht was asleep. He didn't want to bother him now, so he just grabbed his homework and set to work on his assignments.

Jecht opened his eyes when he felt someone else come in. Auron wasn't exactly quite enough, to sneak in without waking him up. He thought Auron would've waited a little while before coming back.

_Guess not,_ Jecht thought.

Jecht watched as Auron grabbed his things to do his homework. He sat down at the small desk they had in the room, and began writing. His eyes were scanning the paper, methodically. Jecht looked away. He lied to Auron when he said he was only interested in him, nothing more. It was a lot more. A lot more that he couldn't understand. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden since Jecht met Auron, he kept thinking about him.

He did like girls, so he couldn't be gay. But Auron just had an effect on him that made him want to stop and just watch, sometimes. Jecht got up quietly, and walked up behind Auron. He put his arms around Auron's waist and lifted him up from his chair.

Auron gasped. "Jecht!"

"Yeah?" Jecht asked, holding Auron.

"Umm…what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Why?" Jecht said, nuzzling Auron's neck.

Auron shivered, and turned into him. "Because…I have homework. And, um, I--I…" Auron said, blushing.

He noticed Jecht still wasn't wearing a shirt, and his pants were falling a little. Auron couldn't look at Jecht, the way he was blushing made him too embarrassed. Jecht stared at Auron's red face. He was so cute sometimes, he couldn't help but laugh.

It, however, didn't come out sounding like an innocent laugh. Not to Auron, anyway. His heart beat sped up, and his breathing became hoarse and uneven. Jecht took this the wrong way. He thought he was excited. Anticipating. And so Jecht kissed him.

It was a soft, wet kiss. Not the rough kind Auron was expecting. Jecht licked Auron's lips waiting for him to let him in. Auron wasn't sure what to do, so he just opened his mouth. Jecht's tongue darted out as he licked the inner walls of Auron's mouth. He returned attention to Auron's tongue, sucking on it. Auron had no choice, but to moan. This was something he never felt before, and it felt good. After a while, Auron kissed back. Jecht was a great kisser. He knew when to deepen a kiss and make it more passionate, and when to take it slowly. Although, right now he wasn't taking it very slow. He held Auron's body close to his own, so there body's curved into each other. Jecht couldn't help it, and Auron had no idea where this was leading. Jecht began to grind his hips against Auron's. Auron gasped in shock. He could feel Jecht's desire rubbing against his leg. It was when Jecht grabbed Auron's pants that he snapped out of it.

Auron stopped him before he could go any further. "Jecht…" Auron gasped, happy to finally be able to breathe.

Jecht let Auron go, knowing that he went too far. He stepped back, and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I went too far." Jecht said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I…it's just that…I'm a virgin. And that was my first kiss." Auron whispered, embarrassed.

Jecht looked up at him, sharply. "Uh, ah, sorry. So very sorry! I had no idea." Jecht stammered.

Now, things were awkward between the two. A deafening silence hung in the air and when he couldn't take it anymore, Jecht spoke up. "I lied. To you when I said that I was interested, nothing more. I'm sorry. I just…you are interesting. Very interesting, and I…can't really put it into words. I like you, and I'm hoping you'll give me another chance." Jecht said, finally looking at Auron.

Auron stared at him, knowing that this time he was telling the truth.

_Is this what Braska meant? _Auron thought.

He smiled, flattered. "Umm…okay? I guess. I mean, wow. I've never had something like this happen to me. I'm willing to…go with it. But, I'm not at all ready for sex." Auron said, shifting from foot to foot.

Jecht just nodded. "I understand. I can handle that. We'll go slow, so you don't feel overwhelmed."

Braska watched from the bench he was sitting at as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes. Jecht, that bastard, kissed Auron.

_His_ Auron!

His heart constricted, and a white hot anger flooded his senses. He could hardly breathe, feeling like everything would cave in on him. He lost awareness of his surroundings as he watched.

He had had enough of Jecht! It wasn't enough that he had to be Auron's roommate, but now he was making a move on him.

Braska walked away, sure that if stayed he would go up their himself, and beat the crap out of Jecht.

It seemed easier than it actually was. For the last couple of days, Jecht had been going out with Auron and coming back to the sphere pool, or heading for the showers. He turned the temperature all the way down, so he could try and get rid of his erection. It only helped when he wasn't thinking about Auron, though. At times, all he could do was think about him.

It felt like he was craving a drug that he couldn't get enough of. And it was worse now, that he kissed him. Auron had kissed him back, and it was great. No one had ever had an effect like that on him. Jecht wanted to take it further, to go to all bases, but at having heard that he was a virgin and not ready for sex basically crushed all dreams he had of him.

Well, not all.

He still thought of having Auron in the most ungodly positions, but he stopped dreaming that it would be any day that he got into his pants. And with things the way they were between Braska and Jecht made his ideal conquest even harder to obtain.

Jecht scowled as he stepped from the locker room shower to walk back to his room. The very thought of Braska seemed to set him off. The guy was a total jackass, and Jecht sometimes felt that he would take things way to far but Braska was just overbearing for his taste.

Sometimes he just wanted to die inside every time Auron mentioned Braska. Part of the reason why he couldn't stand Braska was because Auron never stopped talking about him.

He felt that he would never be as close to Auron as Braska was. Thing was that Braska was to pig headed to even admit his feeling to his long time friend. Too an outsider, it was as clear as day that Braska had deep feelings for Auron. That agitated him even more. He got back to the room surprised to see Auron still there.

Auron laid on his bed reading a book, when Jecht came in. He couldn't help, but stare at him.

Jecht was wrapped in nothing, but a towel showing a generous amount of skin. The towel sat low on his waist, showing his naval and the few stray pubic hairs just below sight range. Jecht's body wasn't properly dried off, and he glistened as water droplets dripped from his body and strong biceps. Auron gulped, his skin flushing.

_If he looks like that when he gets out of the sphere pool…_Auron thought as Jecht smirked at him. He blushed and turned away from him.

"What? Like what you see? Tell me. I wanna know! Am I as enticing as I look?" Jecht said, playfully.

Auron blushed furiously. "You-you just caught me off guard, that's all. I…I-'' Auron tried to say, but Jecht just shook his head.

He bent down and kissed him. Their tongues wrestlered as Jecht pushed Auron down on the bed. It was more than Auron could handle. He just let Jecht kiss him, not caring anymore.

He wasn't as surprised or adverse to the idea of Jecht kissing him now. He'd gotten used to it, and even enjoyed it now. He kissed Jecht back, feeling something that he never felt before take hold. Their kiss became more passionate and needy as Auron tried to gain more of Jecht's tongue. He moaned lightly, his arms going around Jecht's neck.

Jecht maneuvered himself so he was between Auron's legs, and rocked. Auron gasped in pleasure, not stopping him this time. Jecht's hand moved around Auron's waist to settle on the small of his back, while his other hand entwined in Auron's hair holding him close as they kissed. Auron moved his head away to breathe. He gasped for air as if he had been drowning.

"Too much?" Jecht asked, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Auron shook his head, moving forward for another long passionate kiss. Before their lips could meet again, someone knocked on the door. Jecht groaned, and Auron pulled himself from under Jecht. He looked to Jecht to make sure he was at least a little decent for someone who was wrapped in a towel, and opened the door.

On the other side was Braska. "Braska! What are you doing here?" Auron asked, surprised.

Braska looked over his shoulder at Jecht putting on some pants and glared at him before returning his attention to Auron. "I can't come see you? I thought we could go somewhere private to talk?" Braska said, giving Auron a weak smile.

Auron glared at him. "Don't you think you should be saying something to Jecht?" Auron said, glaring at him.

Braska scoffed. He crossed his arms, staring at Auron. "I'll meet you outside by the bench." Braska said, turning to go.

Auron just stared after him, a look of anger on his face. He slammed the door, turning to Jecht. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go talk to Braska, okay?" Auron said, looking at Jecht to make sure he was alright with it. Jecht shrugged.

"Go and talk to him. He's your friend, right?" Jecht said, pulling a shirt over his head.

Auron smiled at him. "Thank you, Jecht. No hard feelings, right? About the way Braska acted at the diner?" Auron asked, worry etched into his face.

Jecht looked up at him as he put a shoe on. He got up and walked over to him. He kissed him in reassurance. "Auron…you don't have to thank me to talk to your friends. And I don't like the guy, but I'll keep myself under control for you." Jecht said, kissing him again.

Auron smiled as he kissed him back. "Thanks," Auron replied, leaving.

Jecht watched him go, and was surprised to feel jealousy pop up. That little annoying emotion he knew he shouldn't be feeling, dug it's dirty claws into him giving him a bunch of unwelcome thoughts. Jecht shook his head of it, and finished getting dressed.

Outside, Auron found Braska sitting at a table playing with a stray nail. He walked up to him, and didn't say anything. He waited for Braska to explain himself. "You know, I'm sorry. For what happened at the diner. For how I acted toward you. I'm sorry." Braska said, apologizing.

Auron sighed. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Jecht." Auron said, sitting down on the bench. Braska looked up at him to stare into Auron's eyes.

"Auron…your dating him? Jecht?" Braska said, wanting to know for sure.

Auron stared at Braska a little surprised and embarrassed for keeping it from him. Braska always had that talent about finding out the truth. "I…it wasn't like I was keeping it from you. I…just never found the time to tell you." Auron whispered, like he should be ashamed.

Braska sighed, his face falling. "You know he's only trying to get into your pants--''

"Don't. Don't you dare say that about him." Auron said, firmly.

Braska looked back up at him, and glared. "Auron your being stubborn. He's just using you!"

"How would you know that?! You don't even know him! Every chance you get, you're always picking fights with him! Since you met him, you've been trying to fight him!"

"Just trust me! You're only going to get hurt in the process." Braska argued.

They both stood, glaring at each other.

Auron shook his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you. You've changed. A lot. The Braska I knew never acted like this!" Auron said, backing away from the table. His eyes glistened as he felt unshed tears about to fall. He didn't let them, though. He rubbed at his eyes, before looking back at Braska.

"And how is that? How am I acting, Auron? Like I'm trying to protect you as I've been doing for years, now!" Braska screamed, anger taking control.

Auron stared at him shocked. Braska had never had an outburst so violent before. At least, not that he knew of.

Braska looked away knowing that he shouted at him. "I'm sor--''

"No. We…you just need to calm down and clear your head." Auron said, walking away hurriedly.

"Auron, wait! Auron!" Braska called after him.

Auron ran at hearing his name called by Braska's lips. He scared him. It was like he didn't know Braska at all.

_All of the sudden, he's protecting me. From what? What is there to protect me from?!_ Auron thought angrily.

Just down the hall from his room, he allowed himself to finally cry. He felt like Braska was slipping away and didn't know how to rectify that. What was it? Was he jealous of Jecht? But why? That didn't make any sense. What would Braska have to fear? He was his best friend since childhood. He would always be his best friend. So, why the attitude? Why the hatred towards Jecht? He didn't even know Jecht! Jecht was a good person who cared about him.

He could be sarcastic at times, but so could he. So could Braska. Auron cried more at all the unanswered questions. He wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming. He sat there in that hall way until he heard footsteps come, and ran back into his room. He was glad for one time only that Jecht wasn't there, and flopped down onto his bed. He cuddled up to a pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Aww, poor Auron! I'm sorry for leaving you on such a sad cliffhanger, but I needed to stop it somewhere.

I wish my chapters were longer. what do you guys think?

Should i make my chapters longer? I'll try to make the next one longer as it will pretain Jecht, Auron, and Braska in the same place at the same time!

Woohoo! Shonen Ai!

R&R, plz!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crap! This has been my first update in a looonnngggg time!!!**

**Sorry, I kept you guys waiting for so long. This is chapter 4 of Three Of Hearts. And no i don't own final fantasy!**

**

* * *

**

**Three Of Hearts**

**Ch.4 Like A Virgin**

Auron woke up to a warm body sleeping next to him. An arm was draped over him holding him firmly close to a hard, smooth chest. When he turned over, he saw Jecht sleeping next to him.

Auron smiled, and softly kissed him. Jecht smiled into the kiss. Apparently, he wasn't as sound asleep as Auron had thought. "I could get used to waking up to that every morning." Jecht said, sleepily nuzzling up to Auron. Auron laughed, softly.

"You don't have any classes today?" Auron asked.

"Nope. I'm free all day. Don't have any practice, either. I'm all yours." Jecht said, opening his eyes finally. Auron grinned.

"Good. Then let's go out. On a real date." Auron said.

Jecht nodded, smiling at him. He kissed him again, making it last longer. Jecht had to admit it to himself. He fell in love for the second time in his life. His first love was blitz ball as anyone who knew him could tell.

"Where do want to go?" Jecht inquired, lying on his back. Auron shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I haven't been here that long, so you could show me around." Auron said. It was only now that he realized Jecht was in nothing, but boxers. He turned a bright red, and shut his mouth as soon as it dropped open. "Jecht?"

"Hmm?"

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Auron asked, timidly.

Jecht laughed, the vibration shaking his chest. He looked at Auron with a smirk. "I'm more comfortable like this. Does it bother you?" He asked, in all earnest.

Auron looked him over more thoroughly this time before answering. He smiled at Jecht, a mischievous look on his face. "Well…not really. Not anymore." Auron said, smirking his eyes showing devious intent.

Jecht grinned, and grabbed Auron. Auron straddled his waist, a blush disappearing into his hairline. A dark grin crossed Jecht's features. "Oh, so that look was just for show?" Jecht said, putting his arms behind his head.

_It's a challenge,_ Auron thought.

He knew it was just Jecht goading him on, but he couldn't help it. He glared at him, and leaned down to kiss him. Their lips touched in a soft fumble since Auron was the one leading the kiss. He was still new to the whole thing and therefore didn't quite know what he was doing. He eventually got the hang of it, and the kiss became more pleasant.

Auron lightly moaned into the kiss, and Jecht began to take control of it. It became more heated and needy, breathing became hoarse and uneven, and Auron could feel himself harden. The blood that heated his face when he blushed started to go lower. Auron groaned and pulled away for air. Jecht gasped, and chased after plush lips.

"Jecht…" Auron moaned.

Jecht rolled over, so now he was on top of Auron. Caught up in the moment and not thinking, he grinded his hips against Auron. Auron gasped and clawed at his back. His pants became painfully uncomfortable and restricting as Jecht's grinding created more friction. Auron pulled away from their kiss needing to breathe. It felt like the temperature had gone up ten degrees in the room. Auron bucked against Jecht to create more friction. He threw his head back in a cry of pleasure.

"Ahhn!" Jecht getting the picture, reached between them to stroke Auron through the fabric of his pants. Auron threw his head to the side, arching into Jecht's touch. Jecht slipped his hand through Auron's pants and began to stroke him gently. Auron gasped, rocking into his hand faster.

He threw his head back, all proper thought thrown to the wind in careless pleasure. Squeezing gently, Jecht stroked him running his thumb over the head roughly, gaining nothing but incoherent screams from Auron. Auron rocked into Jecht's hand feeling himself finally reach his limit. He was so close; he started to scream even louder.

Jecht sucked on his throat, nibbling on the most sensitive spots. "Jecht!" Auron shouted as he finally came. Jecht continued to stroke him until, he was completely dry. Auron panted, groaning when he felt that he had no more energy left. Jecht stared at his face waiting for some reprimand of some kind. He was sure that any minute now, Auron's eyes would fly open and he'd be angry with him.

Instead, Auron's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Jecht with a kind of lust. His eyes were dark with desire instead of the amber brown color they usually were. "Good?" Jecht asked, not sure what else to say. His voice sounded throaty and smoky as if he were filled with desire. Auron nodded his head, not sure, if he could talk right now. He licked his lips watching as Jecht's slightly parted lips drew in sharp intakes of breath_. _

_Damn. If he's that good with his hands than I can't wait to see how good he is with…_Auron thought, but was brought out of his reverie when the exact thing he was thinking about brushed against him. He opened his mouth in a soundless moan as he rolled his hips to meet Jecht's. Jecht unintentionally bucked against him. His sexual lust hadn't even been sated, yet. He was trying to hold back because he didn't want Auron's first time to be unexpected. He hadn't planned for this to happen, but…he was reluctant to stop it now.

"Well," Auron began dazed, "Are we still going out? Or…do you want to stay here?" He whispered.

Jecht realized he was giving him an option. They could go out, and Jecht would show him around like he said he would. Or…they could stay here and have sex. Jecht grinned wolfishly. Auron was tying him in a knot. If they did stay then they'd never leave the room. Jecht would be burnt out by the next day. He'd have no energy for blitzball.

Jecht slowly leaned down towards Auron, but came up short. He smiled at Auron as his half-lidded eyes drooped closed. "Nah, I think I wanna go out instead." Jecht commented as he got up.

Auron's eyes flew open as he felt Jecht get up from the bed. Surprised and a little embarrassed, Auron stared as Jecht went about the room. Jecht wiped his hand on a stray towel, then grabbed some clothes and a bar of soap. "Where are you going?!" Auron said.

"To take a shower. You are coming?" Jecht said, smirking over his shoulder. Auron blushed as Jecht left.

In the shower, Auron felt his flesh chill. Jecht must've been taking a cold shower. Auron felt a little guilty now that he hadn't returned the favor to Jecht. Of course, it wasn't like he knew how. But then again, how hard could it be? Auron turned red at the thought of giving Jecht any kind of sexual pleasure.

Sure, he just got a hand job, but he did still retain some sort of virgin modesty. Although, now it seemed like since he was separated from his parents he got to explore more of everything. Most notably his sexuality. He'd always thought that he'd have a girlfriend some time or another, but now he was just confused.

Auron shook his head as he began to take his clothes off. His father always told him not to rush things, that they would come in their own time. And so, taking that bit of advice Auron shoved his confusion to the back of his head as he began to take a shower. He stood under the shower head, a torrent of water splashing down his body. The evidence of what Jecht and he had done had mostly washed away now, and Auron lathered his body from head to toe as he remembered.

Jecht had brought out the side of him Auron had no idea was there. It was like he was a whole other person. His mouth moved before his brain told it to do so, and even that was becoming a hazard now. He allowed a small smirk to play on his lips, thinking that it was impossible for anyone to be so infatuated with him.

The smirk fell however when he remembered his other infatuated admirer. He grew angry thinking that Braska had no right to interfere with his life. _When he dated that Freshman back in high school I didn't go ballistic! There's no excuse for his behavior,_ Auron thought.

He was just too angry to think about anything else other than Braska's possessive, jealous attitude. It was starting to irk him to no end. "Who does he think he is?! My big brother?" Auron grumbled to himself.

_I'll date whoever I damned well please! _Auron showered off the rest of the soap from his body then walked out of the stall. Grabbing his towel, he moderately dried off. Walking around the corner to his locker, the very person he was scorning at that moment was next to his locker getting dressed.

It was too late for him to hide. Braska had already seen him. He stopped what he was doing and stared at him. His hands lingered on his towel as he was about to remove it for his pants. "Auron…" Braska whispered, staring at him. "Braska." Auron said, walking past him to get to his locker.

Auron grabbed his clothes, dressing in silence. He ignored Braska, which wasn't surprising at all concerning their last conversation. Braska watched Auron from out of the corner of his eye. He watched him as he dressed. Auron wasn't so ignorant to act as though he didn't notice. He did. And it was bothering him that Braska was watching his every move.

Auron huffed and turned to Braska with his shirt still opened. "What?! Why do you keep staring at me?" Auron said, angrily.

Braska blushed a little at being caught, but covered it up. For a moment he didn't say anything to Auron, just stood there holding his clothes. _How am I supposed to tell him how I feel?_ Braska thought to himself.

When Auron shook his head and turned to leave, Braska grabbed his hand. "Wait!" Auron turned around. He glared at Braska like he was a foreign thing latching on to him. He hadn't apologized, hadn't explained his behavior, and was acting so weird. "Wait. Auron, I don't know what to tell you. I…I--'' Braska cut himself off not being able to get the words that he wanted out.

Without warning he yanked Auron toward him in a forceful kiss. After the initial shock of being kissed by Braska, Auron began to struggle. He tried to pull away, but Braska pushed him against the lockers. He was intent on not letting him get away. Not this time.

Braska trapped Auron between his arms, pressing his body against his. Auron tried to wriggle his arms free so he could push Braska away, but suddenly stopped as he felt something pressed against him. All his movement created friction between their bodies, and made Braska's blood boil in all the wrong places.

Feeling himself harden, Braska came back to himself. His towel slipped from around his waist to the floor. Auron held his breath feeling that he might sob if he breathed, or tried to speak. "Don't look." Braska said, not looking at Auron. He felt sick to his stomach for having forced a kiss on his best friend. He wasn't even sure if they were still friends anymore.

"Why? Not like I haven't seen one before." Auron said, but didn't look as Braska retrieved his towel from the floor. "What?!" Braska shouted. Auron didn't look at him, keeping his head turned to the side. "Auron…you…did you--did you have sex with Jecht?!" Braska shouted, finally able to get the words out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, but he was sure that he couldn't let Auron go on with Jecht. He was going to get hurt in the long run, he knew it.

Auron finally looked at Braska, and when he did it wasn't a nice look. He glared at his arrogant, angular face and for the first time in his life he really wanted to hurt him. Without notice, Auron balled up his fist and punched Braska square in the jaw.

Shocked and completely off guard, Braska fell over a bench and hit the ground. He looked up at an infuriated Auron glaring down at him with something akin to venom. "How dare you! Who do you think are?! What I do is NOT any of your business! From now on, stay away from me! I don't want anything to do with you! And if you so much as touch me again, I'll make sure you get transferred." Auron said, turning on his heel leaving out the twin double doors.

It would be too cliché to say he left with the perfect exit, Braska watching him as he left.

A week later, Auron hadn't thought about Braska or the impact he had with his words on him. He was all too happy to put Braska behind him. He didn't sit with him in class anymore, he didn't have lunch or dinner with him. He completely ignored him now. Braska was completely cutoff from his life, and Auron was all too happy.

It wasn't hard for Jecht to figure out what had happened. He didn't know the details, but he knew that they were feuding. Anytime Jecht brought up Braska randomly in a conversation, Auron acted like he didn't know who he was talking about.

"What really happened between you and Braska?" Jecht asked, one day at an amusement park. Auron had complained about being bored that day, so Jecht took him to the amusement park. Auron tried to shove the question off as he didn't want to talk about it, and didn't want to set Jecht off with the details.

"Come on, tell me. I promise I won't do anything if that's what your worried about." Jecht said. Auron didn't look at him. He wanted to tell him everything. He hated keeping things from him, but he couldn't tell him about it because who knew what he would do. And besides, Auron only wanted to put it all behind him, now.

"Jecht, it doesn't matter. What happened, happened. That's all there is to it. So, let's just forget about it and enjoy ourselves." Auron said, leaning into Jecht. Jecht gave a sigh of defeat, and wrapped his arms around Auron's shoulders.

"Fine, if it's what you want." He said, holding him close as they walked.

"It is. Now, buy me an elephant ear." Auron demanded, playfully. Jecht chuckled, kissing the side of Auron's head. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Would it be bad to say that I'm still a little bored?" Auron asked, hiding his smile from Jecht. Jecht shook his head in a playful way.

"What'd you have in mind then?" A dark smirk crossed Auron's face and he didn't bother to hide it from him. It was easier to just let him assume what was going on in his head than to just tell him straight out. Plus, it was more fun this way. That same grin that Jecht had on his face the first time Auron gave him the option of having sex crossed his face.

Auron bit his lip to keep from laughing out. It was true that Auron was feeling quite uninhibited now after nearly a month with Jecht. Maybe he changed as a result of it, but one thing was an absolute fact; he'd been enjoying this new undiscovered part of himself.

"Hmm, you aren't thinking what I think your thinking, are you?"

"I don't know. What are you thinking?" Jecht grinned as he leaned his head down to plant a feather light kiss on Auron's lips.

"Hmm…yes?" Auron said, questioningly.

"Yes." Jecht replied. "Let's get--'' Jecht started, but stopped looking over the top of Auron's head behind him. Auron turned around to see Braska staring at them. The look on his face was a mix of anguish and anger.

However, when he looked at Auron everything gave way. All the anger drained away from his face as he looked Auron in the eyes. All that was left was unbelievable sadness. He walked away from them, eyes downcast.

* * *

Author's note: Wow. Woooow. Sorry for the major long wait, but this chapter took a while to put together. I was partly stuck on the scene with Auron and Braska in the shower. It was originally going to be Auron and Jecht, but well, I wanted to wait a little while longer before they get to the hardcore part.

Anyway, for those of you that don't know what an elephant ear is, I feel deeply sorry for you. It is only the most addictive diabetic platter on the face of the earth! Among other things...it's other name is funnel cake. NOT the pancake, this you get at the fair.

And again, as I've always said, R&R plz!

Your comments really matter. Not Flamers, though. I'll just ignore you.


End file.
